


Before

by icandrawamoth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Sometimes you miss what your life used to be.





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Stargate, any character, sometimes (s)he misses the old times.
> 
> This was supposed to be written like "you" could be any/all of the SG-1 characters. Not sure if it really worked or if it's just weird. Oh, well.

Sometimes you miss what your life used to be. When you only had to worry about real lead bullets, or flying a jet, or writing a paper. Not questioning what you'd been raised your entire life to believe.

When life was simple, before you knew there were aliens who would destroy your home and people at any cost. Before you decided to give everything to fight them. Before you died. More than once.

But also before you ever stepped through the wonder known as the Stargate. Before you saw other worlds, wonderful and mysterious, so many like the place you came from and so many not. Before you learned the universe was also full of friends and lovers, and technology bordering on magic your wildest dreams couldn't have prepared you for.

You decide that, perhaps, not everything was better before, and given a choice, you wouldn't really change anything.


End file.
